


White Collar Reunion

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Bring Back White Collar, Gen, White Collar Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: In this Real Person Fiction, the three leads of White Collar meet for lunch and discuss a possible resurrection of the series that left fans wanting more. Written after hearing the hype this past week on social media.
Relationships: Matt Bomer & Tim DeKay & Willie Garson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	White Collar Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen postings on Facebook and other social media by Jeff Eastin which has dedicated fans hoping and clamoring for a return of White Collar, perhaps in a movie format like the USA Network gave Psyche, another of their long-running shows. Petitions have been started which Eastin has been encouraging. I’ve also seen tweets by the showrunner to his former stars, and responses from Matt, Tim, and Willie saying they are all onboard. This story of a lunch shared by the actors is a totally fictional story that only occurred in my mind and in no way depicts their actual words or behavior, although I have borrowed facts that were mentioned in various interviews over the years.

For five years, from 2009 until 2014, they had been a tight-knit little family, practically living in each other’s pockets as they played their roles on the familiar sets of the FBI office, Neal Caffrey’s loft, and the adventuresome streets of New York City. They had formed close bonds like brothers and respected the professionalism that each brought to the table. And there were also many lighthearted and playful interactions that went on behind the scenes week after week. Every guest star marveled at the easy comradery during the filming process. But all good things eventually come to an end because network television is notoriously fickle. USA was striving to move away from its blue skies theme into more intense and gritty productions. Showrunner Jeff Eastin tried to keep up with the trend by producing a concurrent darker series called _Graceland_ , but even that didn’t cut it, never having a run of six seasons like _White Collar_ had enjoyed.

These three fellow actors from _White Collar_ remained friends, each making their home in Los Angeles, and, at first, they kept in touch by phone calls and texts. But, as happens in all relationships based on commonality, the interactions became less frequent as they each pursued other opportunities that often took them away from their California neighborhoods. However, this afternoon, the three musketeers were sharing a lunch at Bar Verde in The Grove, an upscale Hollywood hangout for the beautiful people who wanted to see and be seen by others of celebrity status. There was a reason for this reunion. Recently, there had been a growing groundswell by diehard fans to bring _White Collar_ back to the small screen once more. Maybe not for a continuation of the series, but perhaps something like what USA had granted a former series called _Psych._ That quirky and beloved show had enjoyed a 2-hour movie remake in 2017. Word amongst those in the industry was there was another _Psyche_ follow-up movie slated for this year, 2020.

Matt, Tim, and Willie had become clued into the fans’ tireless lobbying for something similar via tweets from Jeff Eastin, who was encouraging the action. Undoubtedly, the former showrunner was aware of the fans discontent with the way the show had ended. They wanted loose ends tied up after Neal had faked his own death and wound up in Paris. Eastin, who seemed to have lost his mojo in the tv and film industry, was definitely onboard if given a green light, and he was attempting to get the lay of the land with his former actors.

“You have to love the _White Collar_ enthusiasts, “ Matt said with soft smile. “They were loyal to a fault and it was only because of their dedicated persistence that we got an additional abbreviated sixth season. I always felt so gratefully humble that they tuned in each week and kept the fan sites going long after we all departed.”

“FYI, they’re continuing to keep the various fanfiction sites active, as well,” Willie chimed in. “I check in from time to time and read a few. The authors are still giving you and Tim cases to solve and me more wine. There’s also a lot of crossover fics that pair Neal Caffrey with every crook and conman in other old series. _Chuck_ and _Leverage_ see a preponderance of joint action. Sometimes, even James Bond gets thrown into the mix, as well as various crusading superheroes.”

“So, Neal Caffrey remains alive and well,” Tim chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Yep,” Willie smirked. “And just so you know, some ambitious and creative writers have taken it upon themselves to go beyond the series ending. Apparently, in their determined minds, Neal and Peter need to be rejoined at the hip.”

“So, that’s why the tweets from Jeff,” Matt mused. “I have to say that I’m very touched by this display of affection from the fanbase.”

“Mattie, you always were, and continue to be, so charmingly unpretentious,” Tim said fondly. “Whenever you’re on a talk show being interviewed or hyping a movie, you never fail to extol the expertise of your costars, and you never express a negative sentiment about anyone. When fans stop you on the street, you patiently pose for selfies with them and sign autographs. You seem accessible and genuinely kind. That’s why everyone loves you.”

“It’s just a matter of being polite,” Matt said as an excuse for his amiable temperament. “It’s the way my parents raised us kids back in Texas. You should never forget where you come from no matter where you wind up later in this life.”

“Words to live by,” Willie agreed. “I just hope I did my best to instill those values in Nathen. He turns 18 this year so he’s no longer a child.”

Of course, both Matt and Tim knew that Nathen was Willie’s adopted son whom he had raised singlehandedly. “With you as a role model, he’ll be just fine,” Matt reassured his friend.

Of course, that brought out a spate of current photos of other growing kids—Matt’s three boys and Tim’s son and daughter. “It’s hard to leave them when work takes you away for months at a time,” Matt frowned.

“You certainly have been busy, almost non-stop, since _White Collar_ ended,” Tim agreed. “Both Willie and I had a bit of success early on but nothing recently to sink our teeth into. It’s mostly been guest spots in a few ongoing series. The one weekly show that I did star in after _White Collar_ ended was short lived. Unbelievably, I had been typecast as yet another federal agent. You, my friend, have done movies, television, and Broadway, and you even earned a well-deserved Golden Globe award. If Helen of Troy’s face launched a thousand ships, then Neal Caffrey’s face launched a thousand opportunities.”

“I’m just glad to be doing something I love,” Matt said as he self-consciously dug into his kale salad. “I try to balance things out by supporting and being active in various charities.”

“Mattie, you don’t have to justify being successful,” Tim said with a soft smile.

Suddenly, Willie was smoothly interrupting to get the train back on track. “I know it’s a pie in the sky notion, but if USA or FOX is willing to give us one more shot, are you two game?”

“Yeah,” both of Willie’s lunch partners readily agreed.

“Well, then, if it morphs into a possible reality, I’ll have to track down Tiffani, Marsha, and Sharif,” the little bald man said with a firm nod of his head. “ _White Collar_ couldn’t make a movie without Elizabeth Burke standing by her man and Diana and Jones strapping on their shoulder holsters.”

“That’s for sure,” Tim agreed.

“You do realize two very important people will be missing,” Matt reminded them. “James Rebhorn passed away during the last year of White Collar filming and Diahann Carroll left us just a few months ago. Can we really flesh out the series without Reese Hughes and June Ellington as our supportive characters?”

“That will be a terrible void,” Tim said sadly as Willie nodded as well.

“You know, Ms. Carroll was a very classy lady,” Matt reminisced. “I was quite intimidated when we did the pilot episode, but she tried to put me at ease right away. She gave me a box set of Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra’s famous vocal hits so I could get in a ‘Rat Pack’ frame of mind to play Neal in his classic suits and hats.”

“Yep, that fedora became a real iconic symbol for a certain lovable con man,” Tim replied while nodding his head.

“Look, fellas, let’s be upbeat and positive,” Willie began his sales pitch. “Television is resurrecting old tried and true favorites all the time. There’s _Will & Grace_, of which you, Matt, are certainly aware since you guest starred in a few episodes. Then there’s _Hawaii Five-0, MacGyver_ , and _Magnum PI.”_

“But most of them have whole new casts to play the leads made famous by other actors,” Tim argued logically.

“Oh, c’mon,” Willie replied enthusiastically. “It’s only been six years since our show ended, and I think all of us have aged gracefully, although maybe you should get a few hair plugs started just in case, Tim. Thankfully, yours truly doesn’t have to worry about that tedious little chore to stay in character. And our charming Matt has only improved with age just like a fine wine. He now exudes a bit of well-earned maturity and depth while retaining his debonair and sexy good looks. We can definitely pull it off.”

“It would be interesting to see if the writers keep Neal on the straight and narrow, or if old habits are resurrected in France,” Matt mused thoughtfully. “Will he really be happy all alone in a foreign city, or would he quickly enchant some beautiful mademoiselle to keep him company through the long nights. Maybe he’ll reconnect with Sara Ellis across the Channel and she’ll be the one to tell him about his little namesake now residing in the Burke household.”

“And it would be a challenge for Peter to take it to the next level,” Tim said slowly. “Would he or wouldn’t he make contact? He could let sleeping dogs lie because now he’s a father who departs from the office every day at the stroke of 6 pm. Would he even want to get involved with a quixotic con man again? Would Elizabeth let him put his career on the line for someone who had orchestrated such a hurtful finale to their relationship?”

“Lots and lots of intriguing questions,” Willie agreed. “But one thing is a given because a squirrely little flimflam artist cannot tolerate being left out in the cold. Mozzie will always be by Neal’s side and guzzling his vino.”

“It would be great if we actually filmed the next installment of our old series in Paris,” Tim was getting into the spirit.

“You do realize that last scene was all smoke and mirrors done on a back lot with a bit of CGI,” Matt filled in his lunch partner.

“Don’t rain on my parade, Mattie,” Tim pretended to pout.

Matt grinned with that old Caffrey charisma. “Look, my friend, if we get the nod for Paris, I’ll buy everybody’s plane tickets. It’s the least I can do for letting Neal put you both through hell.”

Suddenly, three right hands were stacked, one atop the other, on the lunch table. “It’s a pact!” Willie said in delight.

“Yes, it is,” Matt agreed.

“Damn straight!” Tim summed up the trio’s enthusiasm. “Let’s hope the fans come to our aid once again.”


End file.
